Moderators and Admins
Administrators are people who have been selected and proven themselves from the many people who have joined the wiki. Administrators are the most reliable people on the wiki, and you can trust them with anything, as the way we have chosen them was so that any, and all, could be trusted no matter the differences. The veteran administrators have the most experience on the wiki, and know it to the core of it. You can be sure that any one of them, veteran or not, can help you with anything at all. These people have the same abilities as Chat Moderators, but have slightly more abilities off the chat room. Chat Moderators are people who have been selected by the administrators and are very trustworthy within chat, and have been granted special abilities within chat. These people are not administrators, so they do not have as many abilities as the normal administrators, but they are still very trustworthy, and a reliable source of help when an administrator is unavailable. Discussion Moderators are users selected by the admins who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having social discussions. These tools are: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads *In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. *Moderating chat *Deleting blog comments *Editing and deleting article comments Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: *Deleting and moving protected pages *Deleting and moving files *Undeleting pages and files *Rollback *Reupload files *Protecting and unprotecting pages Retired or Demoted Admins Retired/Demoted Moderators *Note that N/A does NOT mean Normal Admin. These are the different ranks of the administrators and the definitions of them. While some of them have more or less than others, these ranks make almost no difference on the wiki other than the fact that they have more abilities. Bureaucrat - Has the ability to promote other users to the Chat Moderator, Administrator, and Bureaucrat level. They have all the powers of an administrator plus the ability to promote people. Note: This is not usually given to people, as this ranking can have effects on the wiki that cannnot be undone. Administrator - Has the ability to promote other users to Chat Moderator level. They have the same abilities as Chat Moderators, as well as they can promote people to them. Note: This is not usually given to people, as this can have effects on the wiki that may not be able to be undone, or are very complicated to be done. Chat Moderator - Has the ability to ban and kick people from chat. They cannot promote others to any level, and is the first step into becoming a high ranked person. Note: Although this will not have as catastrophic effects as an Administrator or Bureaucrat doing badly, this is not handed out willy nilly. These people have proven themselves to be trustworthy within chat and are trustworthy sources. The following abilities are available only to Bureaucrats and Administrators Page Protection - This ability allows administrators to effectively lock pages from editing from certain groups of people. This does not allow individual protection, in which only one person cannot edit a certain page. An example of Page Protection is the current page you are reading. This one to be exact. This page is protected so that only administrators of the wiki can edit this page. Blocking - This ability allows administrators to keep people from coming onto chat, editing page, posting comments, and creating new accounts to bypass the block. In most circumstances, the blocked account will also engage an automatic IP address block, and this makes it so that any computer from which someone logs into the blocked account, blocks the current computer from allowing changes. This is in most cases used, but in some cases when an IP is blocked and it blocks another, completely different user, this will not be done. Promotion - This ability allows administrators to promote people to Chat Moderator, Administrator, or Bureaucrat level. Promoting to Administrator or Bureaucrat level is available to current Bureaucrats, but promoting to Chat Moderator is available to both normal Administrators and Bureaucrats. The following abilities are available only to Chat Moderators, Discussion Moderators, and Administrators Kicking Within Chat - This ability allows Chat Moderators and Administrators to kick people who are breaking rules from the chat. This is essentially a warning to the user to stop breaking the rules, and will be followed by banning from chat, if not blocking from the wiki. Banning From Chat - This ability allows Chat Moderators and Administrators to ban people from joining chat. This automatically kicks them from chat if they are currently chatting, and prevents them from rejoining, unlike the kick which allows them to rejoin. This is a more permanent punishment, but is not usually done indefinently. However, if needed this will be applied indefinitely to a user if a very severe violation is done by a user. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Wiki Staff Category:Important Link Category:Protected Pages Category:Site administration Category:Admin Pages Category:Helpful pages